


Minerva's Pregnant Wait... WHAT! (FF.net challenge)

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+Genre: Romance/AngstLink: topic/44309/69510939/1/STORIES-Request-Give-Challenges-Post-Plot-Bunnies-Crossover-Ideas-Detailed-Plot-ChallengesI'm giving a challenge!A challenge from the last thread. Please PM MollyWeasleyObsessed if you're interested in the challenge.---Name (of challenge): Minerva's Pregnant... Wait, What?Name of Challenger: MollyWeasleyObsessedDue date: i don't carePairing: McGonagall/AlbusSummary: Minerva finds out she's pregnant. She then tells Albus and he's happier then hell(:Other Details: it can be either one chapter[were Albus and Mina find out together] or multi chaptered[one chapter Minerva finds out and the next chapter Minerva finds out]. But if you don't like either way i formatted it you can change it(:





	1. Chapter 1

**CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!**

Minerva's Pregnant… Wait, What!

_Challenge from: MollyWeasleyObsessed_

**Chapter 1:**

"I want a 2 foot essay on the importance of- gah!" McGonagall collapsed into her chair as pain seared her abdomen.

A brown haired 3rd year, Timothy Wilks, spoke, "Professor! Are you okay?"

McGonagall stood again as the pain abruptly stopped. She smoothed her robes and tried to calm down.

"Yes, Timothy," she stated in her normal crisp tones, "I'm fine." She sighed inwardly. _I'm really not._ She pushed that thought back. "Now, homework…"

She went about her day as if nothing had happened. Papers needed grading, reports needed submission, letters to home sent… As she sat though, only 6 out of the 344 essays to be graded, she felt restless, like she needed to move. The bell rang for dinner, solving her problem.

When she entered the Great Hall, slightly late, the eating had already began. She hesitantly took her seat next to Albus.

"Ah, Minerva! So good of you to join us!" Albus Dumbledore called cheerfully, ushering her into her seat.

"Yes, Headmaster. The food looks delightful." She felt queasy just looking at it.

His eye's twinkled merrily. "Ah, yes! I recall you enjoyed the potato salad much last time?" he said, passing her the bowl. Her stomach lurched.

"Ahh… no thanks, Headmaster. I think I'll just have soup tonight." She stammered.

Dumbledore frowned. "Are you feeling alright, Minerva?"

She mentally scolded herself for being so obvious. "Quite fine. I'm just not hungry tonight." She gave a small sigh of relief when Albus shrugged and passed the tomato soup.

After a sleepless night of tossing and turning, the sun finally peeked over the mountains. _Well, the sun is up. I might as well get up and to a little grading before classes._ As she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood, intense nausea engulfed her, and she barely made it to the bathroom before throwing up. After a few minutes of this, she slumped ageist the wall, utterly spent. _Maybe I should take the day off…_

Soon she was stumbling to the Headmaster's Office, getting looks ranging from pity to scorn. She mumbled "Cream Puffs" and stumbled in.

"Good lord, Minerva! You're not well!" The Headmaster's blue eyes were shocked and concerned.

"Is it really that bad?" Minerva mumbled. "I came to ask for the day off…"

The Headmaster nodded. "Certainly. Take the rest of the week off if you need. I can get Severus to sub for you. And-" he added, a slightly motherly look on his face. "Get some rest. Lord knows you need it."

A few hours later, there was a knock on her door. "Come in." she croaked. Noise instantly poured in. Someone rapped their wand for silence.

"Now I know all of you are very concerned for your professor, but I can't let you in until I examine her. SO GET OUT!" Madame Pomfrey shut the door with a snap.

"Alright, McGonagall, let's see what's wrong." She flicked her wand in a simple diagnosis spell. "Well… you have a slight case of flu, but that shouldn't be making you feel this way…" She flicked her wand again, and her eyes widened, and a small smile played on her lips.

"Minerva…" her smile grew wider. "You're pregnant!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Minerva…" her smile grew wider. "You're pregnant!"

At that moment, Albus Dumbledore chose to walk through the door. I swear he plans his entrances, McGonagall thought. He was smiling broadly, looking at the two women.

"Well! How splendid!" Albus looked thrilled. McGonagall, by contrast, looked a little wary.

"I leave you with some Strengthening Potions, Minerva, but I'm afraid that's all I can give you in your condition." Pomfrey said smiling. "I'll leave for you two to discuss a few things." Her eyes twinkled happily as she left.

When the door had closed again, Minerva turned to Albus, a grave look on her face. "We have many enemies, Albus. If one of them learns of our child…"

"They will certainly go after her." Albus whispered, crushed.

Minerva smiled a little. "Her?"

"I always wanted a girl."

She managed to raise an eyebrow. "Really? I always wanted a boy…"

"Yes but… that's not important." His face brightened a little. "Let's just enjoy us while we can."

"I agree." Minerva moved over on the bed to make room. Soon she was fast asleep, in Albus's arms.

The student body of Hogwarts was informed that their Transfiguration professor was just fine, she simply has a bad stomach bug. McGonagall hid her growing belly over the months with concealing charms. But the day finally came.

Albus-

She wants you. It's happening.

-Poppy

Albus rushed to Minerva's chambers. Silencing charms were put up, and the Headmaster and Minerva were "away" on Ministry work.

Many long hours later, Minerva and Albus each held a small bundle in their arms.

"Twins," Poppy breathed. "A boy and a girl."

The boy, who Minerva held, already has traces of bright red hair on his tiny head. She smiled and shook her head. "Where did you get that from, little one?"

The girl, in Albus's arms, stared up, her big brown eyes already filled with intelligence. "Aren't you a smart one!" he murmured gently, tickling her tiny chin.

"What should we call them?" she whispered, her eyes filled with joy.

"I think Hermione for the girl, what do you think?" She nodded, eyes filling with tears at seeing her daughter.

"Ron. The boy is Ron."

"Sounds lovely."

The evening was dark and cold. The figure approached the old, rickety house. He knocked on the door, a small bundle in his arms. The door opened, revealing a red-haired, motherly woman.

"Will you take him? His name is Ron."

The woman took the baby lovingly. "Of course." Her eyes filled with tears as she brought the baby into the house. The man stood there for a long moment, than finally turned away.

"Goodbye my son. May we met again." He vanished into the night.

The evening was dark and cold. The figure approached the orphanage. She took a deep breath, and passed through its doors. A man and a woman stood waiting.

"I know, Mrs. Granger that you could never have children, and… this child can't stay with her mother. She hopes Hermione will have a good life with you."

The woman nodded. "Of course! And I know how hard it must have been for her mother but… can you thank her for giving me this chance? It's a chance I thought I'd never have."

The woman looked at Mrs. Granger. "She already knows." And before they could quite figure out what she said, the witch was gone.


End file.
